Pokemon Portrayed by Music
''Pokémon Portrayed by Music ''is a video that features multiple songs representing Pokémon. They are all split up into several parts for each respective region. Video 1: Kanto Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, and Venusaur: "Green, Green Grass of Home" by Tom Jones Charmander, Charmeleon, and Charizard: "Up In Flames" by Coldplay Squirtle, Wartortle, and Blastoise: "Waterfalls" by TLC Caterpie, Metapod, and Butterfree: "Insects" by Oingo Boingo Weedle: "The Bird and The Worm" by The Used Kakuna and Beedrill: "Honey Bee" by Blake Shelton Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and Pidgeot: "I'm Like A Bird" by Nelly Furtado Rattata and Raticate: "Rat Race" by Skindred Spearow and Fearow: "Sunset (Bird Of Prey)" by Fatboy Slim Ekans and Arbok: "Union Of The Snake" by Duran Duran Pikachu and Raichu: "Electric Avenue" by Eddy Grant Sandshrew and Sandslash: "Desert Song" by Hillsong Nidoran (Female), Nidorina, Nidoqueen, Nidoran (Male), Nidorino, and Nidoking: "Girls & Boys" by Good Charlotte Clefairy and Clefable: "I Like Mountain Music" by Henry Hall Vulpix and Ninetales: "Johnny The Fox Meets Jimmy The Weed" by Thin Lizzy Jigglypuff: "Rock And Roll All Nite" by KISS Wigglytuff: "Hot Air Balloon" by Owl City Zubat and Golbat: "Bat Out Of Hell" by Meat Loaf Oddish and Gloom: "To Plant A Seed" by We Came As Romans Vileplume: "Mushrooms" by Eminem Paras and Parasect: "Creepy Crawly" by Michale Graves Venonat and Venomoth: "Venom" by Bullet For My Valentine Diglett and Dugtrio: "Underground" by David Bowie Meowth and Persian: "Year Of The Cat" by Al Stewart Psyduck: "Where's Your Head At?" by Basement Jaxx Golduck: "Swimming In Your Ocean" by Crash Test Dummies Mankey and Primeape: "Shake Me Like A Monkey" by Dave Matthews Band Growlithe and Arcanine: "Eye Of The Tiger" by Survivor Poliwag: "If I Had A Tail" by Queens Of The Stone Age Poliwhirl and Poliwrath: "Funny Little Frog" by Belle & Sebastian Abra and Kadabra: "Abracadabra" by Steve Miller Band Alakazam: "Orange Colored Sky" by Natalie Cole Machop, Machoke, and Machamp: "Macho Man" by Village People Bellsprout, Weepinbell, and Victreebel: "Don't Feed The Plants" by Alan Menken Tentacool and Tentacruel: "Superfast Jellyfish" by Gorillaz Geodude, Graveler, and Golem: "Turn To Stone" by Electric Light Orchestra Ponyta and Rapidash: "The Four Horsemen" by Aphrodite's Child Slowpoke and Slowbro: "So Slow" by Freestyle Magnemite and Magneton: "Let's Stick Together" by Bryan Ferry Farfetch'd: "Without You" by Air Supply Doduo and Dodrio: "Turtle and The Flightless Bird" by Devin Davis Seel and Dewgong: "Cold As Ice" by Foreigner Grimer and Muk: "My Name Is Mud" by Primus Shellder and Cloyster: "Ocean Pearl" by 54-40 Gastly: "Belsen Was A Gas" by Sex Pistols Haunter and Gengar: "Ghost" by 2Pac Onix: "Stamp On The Ground" by The Italo Brothers Drowzee: "Dream On" by Aerosmith Hypno: "Hypnotized" by Fleetwood Mac Krabby and Kingler: "Crabbuckit" by k-os Voltorb and Electrode: "Electric Love" by Britt Nicole Exeggcute and Exeggutor: "Scrambled Eggs" by Paul McCartney Cubone: "A Song For Mama" by Boyz II Men Marowak: "B.Y.O.B." by System Of A Down Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan: "The Wrestle" by Frightened Rabbit Lickitung: "Slob On My Knob" by Three 6 Mafia Koffing and Weezing: "Poison" by Groove Coverage Rhyhorn and Rhydon: "Rhinoceros" by The Smashing Pumpkins Chansey: "Bad Case Of Loving You (Doctor, Doctor)" by Robert Palmer Tanglea: "Sea Anemone" by Jets To Brazil Kangaskhan: "TBA"